Sleepover!
by asdf.lol
Summary: It's a sleepover at Kaiba's house! Yugi and the gang, Marik, Bakura and Ishizu are all invited. Serenity x Marik Seto x Ishizu Joey x Mai and a little Tea x Yugi. Sort of Tea bashing. People who like Tea i suggest you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first fanfic so it's gonna be crap. Sorry..  
_**  
To: You,

Sleepover at Kaiba's. Saturday night. It's holidays, have some fun.

Be there,

Kaiba

This exact message was sent to Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Tea, Bakura, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar.

**At the Wheeler Resident.**

"Money bags, havin' a sleepover? Will there be food?" Joey asked Serenity.

"Well I guess", Serenity replied. _Food.. Food.. Food.. Is that all he thinks about?_

"Food! Food! Food! That's all I think about..!" Joey said gleefully as he bolted to his room to pack. Serenity sighed and then walked up the stairs to pack for tomorrow night.

**Tea's House.**

"Ooh! Kaiba's inviting _me_! I bet he's inviting me so he can admit his love to me!", Tea said excitingly as she ran up the stairs to practice on her shocked expression when Kaiba proposed to her in the mirror. "Oh Kaiba.. I love you too!" she said pretending to cry in front of the mirror.

**Yugi's house.**

"Looks like we got a invite from Kaiba… a sleepover..", Yugi said.

"That doesn't sound like him.. I wonder what his up to.." replied Yami Yugi.

"I don't know.. but I think everyone's going… Let's just go..", Yugi said.

"Whatever.." _Yugi probably wants to go to see Tea.._

"Hey! I heard that!".

**Tristan's house. (Duke's over)**

"Look man Kaiba's having a sleepover! Let's go!" Tristan said.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" asked Duke.

"Serenity! ", Tristan giggled.

" Erm.. Right.. Let's pack..".

**Mai's Apartment.**

"Kaiba's sleepover huh? Yeh, I'll guess I'll go..", Mai muttered to herself.

_You just wanna go cause of Joey, aye?_

_NO! W-what makes you think that? Who are you anyway?_

_I am your conscious.._

_Er.. Right.. What's that?_

_sigh Don't Worry.._

And with that Mai had made a new friend.

**Saturday Night**

DING DONG!

"Who could be here at this hour..", Kaiba murmured to himself.

The door flung open and there stood 11 guests. _Oh.. How could I forget.._

"So it's true..", Yugi said.

"It wasn't my idea! It was Mokuba's!" whined Kaiba.

"Sure…", Joey said sarcastically.

"I'm seriousss!" Kaiba argued back.

"Whatever.. can we like, get in now?" Serenity said.

"Oh yeah.. oops..".

Everyone walked in.

"Hi Kaiba..", Tea said coyly.

"Er.. who invited you?" he said.

"Don't play dumb..", she answered then seductively spoke in his ear. " I like you Kaiba..".

"Huh? Speak Up Tea!", Kaiba practically shouted.

"Don't Worry..", she said in defeat.

"Ok then..".

"I love you..", she whispered.

"What was that Tea?" he asked.

"DON'T WORRY!" _I'm in love with a rich, hot, sexy, deaf person.._

**A few minutes later.**

Everyone is in Kaiba's large lounge room.. Bored out of their minds.

There was Marik, Serenity, Bakura and Kaiba on one couch. Joey, Mai, Tea and Yugi on another and Ishizu, Yami Yugi, Duke and Tristan.

"My gosh.. there's nothing to do…", Ishizu said.

Everyone besides her groaned.

"Anyone got any interesting stories?" Mokuba asked.

Everyone went silent.

Suddenly Mai put her hand up. "Oh! Oh! I know!"

"Yeah go for it..", Bakura said in his British accent.

"Ok, Ok, Like the day I got Kaiba's invite I met Mia-".

"Who the hell's Mia?" asked Marik.

"Let me finish psycho, maniac, that likes going into the minds of innocent person guy.. thing.."

"Hey that hurt! I've changed I swear!" Marik cried.

"Well anyway! I was wondering if I should go or not and then I decided I should, then after this voice popped up and said that the only reason I wanted to go was because of Joey and I was like no way and she was like yes way and I was like no way and she was like yes way and I was like-".

"I think we get the point..".

"Anyways, continue..", Kaiba said.

"Well yeah, I made friends with her after that Joey thingy, I did love Joey but I was just hiding it from Mia which I shouldn't of mentioned to you but I need a story so here I am and I know I'm gonna regret this later so I should probably stop talking right about now.." Mai explained and by now everyone was trying to understand Mai because she was talking so quickly except Joery who listening to every single syllable that came out of Mai's mouth.

Mokuba yawned. "Ok guys anyone else have something they want to share?"

"Um I have a poem?" Tea said.

"Ok Tea, Show us.."

" Ok then..", Tea takes out a piece of paper. " Dear: Mr Kaiba, I think you are very hot-".

Everyone sweat dropped and Kaiba bolted out of the room.

"Oops wrong piece of paper.. um.. here it is..", she smiled weakly.

"Um ok, My heart, By Tea. In my heart there is something really important to me, that none of you can ever see. It keeps me alive and it keeps me warm, and it keeps me in form. This precious thing I love so much, I appreciate every touch. This thing is..".

'_It's probably Kaiba..' _thinks Joey.

'_It's probably Yugi..' _thinks Yami Yugi.

'_It's probably something stupid' _thinks Bakura.

"This thing is.. blood", Tea finished.

"For crying out loud Tea can you get anymore stupid?" Ishizu yells.

"Um.. Maybe.. Hey! That's not how friends treat each other, sure they must be honest but in a nice way. Friends must respect each other and be kind, friendly and loving. Friends look out for one another and nothing is more powerful than friendship", Tea responds.

"Wow..", sighed Serenity.

"I really touched you didn't I Serenity?" Tea said proudly.

"No, It's just that.. That was your shortest friendship speech ever..", Serenity said.

"Haha! I reckon!" Marik laughed.

"Okay, this is getting stupid how about we do something else.. TRUTH OR DARE!" Mokuba yells.  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

**_So how did you like it? Plz review! Btw, I don't know about any couples yet._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own yugiOh sigh..  
Yay! Chapter two is FINALLY up! P  
Couples are now Kaiba x Ishizu, Marik x Serenity, Joey x Mai _**

"_Okay, this is getting stupid how about we do something else.. TRUTH OR DARE!" Mokuba yells.  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed._

Everybody went into one of the many guest rooms in Kaiba's house.  
So as Mokuba ran to get the empty glass bottle the others sat in a circle.  
Kaiba entered the room and joined the circle.

"Everyone has to sit in boy, girl, boy, girl order alright?" Tea said as she sat next to Kaiba.

_She just wants to sit next to Kaiba _thought Ishizu.  
" Serenity come sit here!" yelled Tristan as he sat down and motioned her to sit in between.

" I don't think so", Serenity said as she sat on the opposite side of the circle, between to Marik and Bakura.

So there was Bakura next to Serenity who was next to Marik then Ishizu, Seto, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Duke and Tristan.

" There's ,like, not enough girls!" said Duke.

" Then let's pretend _you're_ a girl then", Ishizu said.

"Hey who needs to pretend?" Marik smirked.

The room shook with laughter.

"Okay, okay enough, let's start playing", Mokuba said as he re-entered the room with the bottle.

" Mokuba you spin first", Tristan said.

Mokuaba spun the bottle. It landed on Kaiba.

" Kaiba, truth, dare, double dare or torture?" Mokuba asked.

"Dare", he replied.

"Fine, I dare you to pash either Ishizu or Tea", Mokuba said.

" Okay girls, close your eyes", Kaiba said.  
They both closed their eyes.  
Kaiba reached over to Ishizu and kissed her.

Ishizu opened her eyes in shock. " Wow..".

Kaiba smirked.  
Suddenly, Serenity realized Tea was still closing her eyes with her lips poked out ready to kiss and had an idea.

Serenity and Marik looked at each other and smirked. Apparently they had thought of the same idea.

They both motioned everybody to quietly leave the room, everybody tiptoed out leaving Tea sitting there by herself with her lips still poked out.

"Hurry up Kaiba", Tea said annoyed, luckily she didn't open her eyes.

"Oh sorry, just wait until I get ready okay?" Kaiba asked as he quietly shut the door and walked off.

"I'd wait til the ends of time", Tea said dreamingly.

Everybody snickered ad walked to the other guest room down the hall.

"Aww come on guys, don't be mean to Tea", said Yugi.

"Well, you could always stay in there with her?" Mai smirked.

"Uh no thanks, I like her, but not that much", replied Yugi.

"Well, now she's taken care of, lets play!" Yami Yugi said as he and the others reformed the circle.

"Kaiba, spin", ordered Bakura.

Kaiba spun the bottle, it landed on Mai.

"Mai, truth, dare, double dare or torture?" Seto asked.

"Truth", Mai replied.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Kaiba said.

"No one, why?" Mai said.

"Liar", Bakura shot.

"Everyone knows you like Joey…", teased Yugi.

"Yeah, and everyone knows Yugi likes Tea…", Serenity said.

"Hahaha! True that", Marik laughed.

"Well, everyone knows Marik likes you, Serenity", said Ishizu.

"And everyone knows Ishizu likes Kaiba", said Tristan thinking he finished the little comeback conversation. (A/N : does that even makes sense?)

" Well, everybody knows Tristan likes Duke", smirked Seto.

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, Okay enough of that you guys!" shouted Mokuba half laughing.

"Mai spin the bottle", said Bakura.

Mai spun it landed on Marik.

"Marik, what will it be physco, maniac, that likes-", Mai said before she got cut off.

"Oh God.. how many times do I have to say that I've changed! Anyway, I pick double dare", said Marik.

"Okay then, Serenity, you have to sit on Marik's lap for the game..", said Mai smirking.

"WHAT!" cried out Serenity, Marik and Joey.

"GO!" Mai said pointing Serenity to the direction of Marik.

Serenity stood up and walked up to Marik. Marik looked up at her while she stood there looking down at him.

_**To be continued! Please review :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back with chapter three! Woot! Tea bashing in heres. This chapter's not really funny.. _**

_  
Serenity stood up and walked up to Marik. Marik looked up at her while she stood there looking down at him._

Serenity stared at Marik then to Mai. Mai gave her a death stare.

"Fine", Serenity said in defeat as she sat on Marik's lap.

Marik blushed and so did she.

"Ask her out! Ask her out!" Bakura yelled.

"Go for it!" Joey surprisingly said.

Everybody cheered to Marik to ask Serenity out.

"Fine then, Serenity, will you go out with me?" he asked.

Serenity turned around and then stood on her knees. She looked at Marik. It was so quiet and there was so much tension in the air as everyone awaited her answer.  
"Are you kidding!" Serenity cried.

Marik's face looked hurt.

"Of course I will!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Booyeh!" Marik yelled as he punched a fist in the air and hugged Serenity with the other.

"Ooo!" Everybody howled except Tristan ad Duke who look rather annoyed.

"Duke, I was so close to getting her..", Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, and I was closer..", Duke said.

"Well bro, at least we have each other..", Tristan said.

Duke: O.o..

"Let's get on with it!" Mokuba cried.

Seto's cell phone rang. "Gah, I'll be back", he said as he walked outside.

"Oh, please excuse my brother, it's about a very important business meeting", said Mokuba trying to sound sophisticated.

"Ohhh", said everyone as they all went silent trying to listen to Seto's conversation.  
Then Seto's voice was heard. " Hello? Yes this is Mr. Kaiba, Oh Mr. Doverson! Hello! They will? That's good. 5.30 sounds good. See you here. Bye".

Seto re-entered. "Who was that?" everybody asked at the same time.

"One of you're workers who perfected your new duel disk?" asked Tristan.

"One of you're workers telling you your new see-through 50 storey building is completed?" asked Bakura.

"Oh that's the person who's going to bring my laundry", Seto said flatly.

Everybody stared at Mokuba.

Seto's cell rang again. He sighed. "Excuse me". As he walked outside again.

"Okay, okay I made a mistake. Gimme a break. Any who, Marik, Spin. Now."

"Yes Sir," Marik said with a salute. He spun, it landed on Tristan.

"Tristan, truth, dare or double da-", Marik stopped when the door flung open. It was Seto, he quickly slammed the door shut. He appeared very scared then he rushed in and sat back in the circle.

"It's.. here…", he said.

"Who? You're laundry?" Yami asked.

"No.. it's-"  
The door flung open and squished Seto on the wall.

"SO! You think you can leave me in a room by myself!" screamed Tea.

Everybody stared at her. "Uhh.. yeh?" Serenity said while in Marik's lap.

"Well then, it looks like the sweet, innocent Serenity isn't what she seems to be now huh! First insulting my speech and then now leave me in a room by my-"

"Will you shut up Tea!" Marik shouted.

"OH! Sticking up for you're crush now hey! Well guess what! I don't care about you're opinion cause you're just a psycho, maniac, that likes going into the minds of the innocent and Serenity doesn't like you so get a clue bucko!" Tea blasted.

"She's sitting on my lap! Do you _think_ she likes me!" Marik yelled back.

"AND THAT WAS MY LINE!" Mai cried.

"And! Don't you dare talk about Marik like that you little brat!" Ishizu finished.

Tea was lost for words then she started to talk again. "Mai, I don't care about you're lines. Marik? Go fck Serenity, you loser. And Ishizu? I am not a brat! And I say whatever I want about whoever I want!"

"Aye! Don't talk about Mai that way!" Joey cried.

Serenity stared at him.

"What?" Joey asked.

Mai whispered something in his ear.  
"Oh! And don't talk about Serenity that way! Eheh..", Joey said. "OH and Ishizu too!" Joey quickly added just incase.

"Damn right", Seto said.

Everyone remained started talking in their own little conversations.

Tea walked up to Seto. "Aw Seto honey, you're on my side, right?" she said in her sweetest cutest voice.

Yugi became extremely interested in the floor and was staring at it.

Mai stared off into space.

Joey was staring at Mai.

Serenity and Marik were making out with each other.

Bakura and Yami Yugi were in a deep discussion about peanuts.

Duke and Tristan were staring at Serenity and Marik.

Ishizu was looking at Seto's face. Was he going to reply?

Ishizu walked out of the room.

Seto looked nervous. "I-I I need to go.." and with that Seto walked out to find Ishizu.

Tea got angrier. "That Ishizu took my Seto away from me.. She shall pay for that dearly. MWAHAHA! " she said, made a evil face,and then she walked out.

"Fck, i think shes on crack or something..",said Serenity.

"And then there were 10..", Bakura said.

**  
In A little conversation between Marik and Serenity. **

"How about we go to a private room?" he asked.

"Uh okay, why?".

"I'm dead tired".

"Well guys me and Serenity are going to go sleep.. Later everybody", Marik announced.

"No funny business Marik", Joey said.

"Yeh, yeh I gotcha", Marik said.

"Night ", Serenity said.

Everyone replied with their byes.

Serenity and Marik left.

"Which room Marik?" Serenity asked.

"One with a bed..", Marik replied.

Serenity tried opening a door of the room 3 doors down from the other guys playing spin the bottle.

"It's locked", she said.

Marik tried the next. "Locked ", he said.

They tried to open about 10 rooms in the hall, they were all locked.

"How'd we get in the other rooms?" Serenity asked.

"Kaiba was there, he had the keys and who knows where Tea, Kaiba and Ishizu are. His house is too big to find him now..", Marik said.

"Oh, hey there's one more room..", Serenity pointed as she walked down the hall holding Marik's hand.

Marik turned the knob. It opened.

They both looked in the room. There was one king sized bed, a lamp on the bed desk, and a huge bathroom. (A/N: Ironic, I know..)

"Wowza", Serenity whispered.

They walked inside.

**Back with the Spin the Bottle people.**

"And then there were 8..", said Bakura.

"Make that 5.. me and Mai are bored, we gonna go find rich-boys living room", Joey said.

"Its downstairs, downstairs", Mokuba said.

"Downstairs, downstairs?", Mai asked.

"Yep, go downstairs and then downstairs again", Mokuba said.

" Oh ok. See ya peoples", Joey said and then he and Mai left.

"And then there were 5..", Bakura sighed.

"Now watchu wanna do?" Yami asked.

_I want to find and then go comfort Tea.. _thought Yugi.

"I don't know", Yugi then said out loud.

"Yugi you idiot, you forgot I can hear what you think.. You're suchaDumbass", Yami cracked up.

"Shut-up..", Yugi said.

"Just go find her man…", Yami said.

"Ok, thanks", Yugi said as he walked out of the room to find his girl.

"And then there we-",

"Shut up Bakura", Yami interrupted.

**_That's all for nowws. In next Chapter find out what happens to Yugi looking for Tea, who's looking for Kaiba, who's looking for Ishizu who's looking for a room. xD Oh and what happens to Mai and Joey and Marik and Serenity. _**  
**_Review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awww.. only 9 reviews? sniffs. I wanted more before I started this chapter. But I'm bored so I'll just write it.  
I was re reading all the old chapters and it sounded soo.. BLEH! I couldn't believe I wrote that stuff. Anywho, so I've kinda edited chapter 3 because I just .  
I don't really like writing mushy romantic stuff so ill kinda try make this story more on the funny side. Mmkays?**

_So! There's Tristan, Duke, Yami, Mokuba and Bakura in the spin the bottle room. Marik and Serenity in that.. unlocked room.  
Mai and Joey going downstairs, downstairs finding the living room and Yugi finding Tea finding Seto finding Ishizu.  
And yeah. Sorry I needed to remind myself xD.  
Haw-haw! On with the story!_

**Joey and Mai.**

" Why the hell does Kaiba's house have to be so damn big!", Joey cried out starting to walk down their second flight of spiral stairs.

'So damn big..' It echoed.

"YA SEE MAI?" Joey cried out.

"Yes I see", Mai sighed.

'Ya see mai.. See mai.. see mai..' it echoed again.

"OH MY GOD! We'll never find the living at this rate!" Joey whined.

'this rate!'

Mai sighed and kept walking down the stairs.

**Marik and Serenity.**

" This room is so damn HUGE!" squealed Serenity.

"Sure does. This is like a royal bathroom", Marik says while checking out the bathroom.  
Serenity walks in the bathroom. Marik is looking into the draws under the sink

" Hey check this out Seren, Kaiba has his own brand of shampoo, soap, conditioner, detergent and deodorant!"

"Where?" Serenity rushes over to see. "Woah, Fan-cy!"

"Alright let's go check out the rest of the room babe", Marik said.  
Minutes after Marik and Serenity had finished observing the room from top to bottom.

Marik layed sprawled on the bed and Serenity sat onto the right bed desk crossing her legs.

"Well I'm pooped".

"Uh-huhs" Serenity replied.

"Hmm, what do you say tonight, you and me pull some pranks on the rest of the gang?" Marik grinned.

"Sounds like fun, we need to hatch a plan though.." , Serenity stated.

"Alrighty then.. who should our first victim be hm?" asked Marik.

Serenity put a finger to her chin and pretended to make a thinking face.  
Marik thought about it too. After a few seconds they grinned.

"I have a feeling we both are thinking of the same person", Marik said.

"Oh Marik, we are _so_ meant to be.." Serenity laughed.

They both smiled mischievously.   
"Tea."

**Spin the Bottle Room.**

Mokuba, Bakura, and Yami were talking on a sofa about why noodles while Tristan and Duke sat on chairs facing each other.

Duke shuffled nervously.  
"Soo.. Duke, do you like uh .. stuff?" Tristan asked. _Stupid! Stupid Tristan! That was such a stupid thing to say! Hey what the hell?  
Wait a second! When am It even nervous around him!  
_Tristan jumped up in triumph and punched a fist in the air. "Huzzah!" It was then Tristan noticed Duke was staring at him with a 'What the fuck?' look.

"Heheh..", Tristan sweatdropped anime style.

"Dammit man!" Duke cried.

"What?"

"Serenity was meant to be mine! ARGH." Duke said in anger.

"Oh my gawd! Like, I know totally what you mean! I'm meant to be in a room with Serenity now! Not Marik!" Tristan said with new found rage.

"Let's go spy on them!" Duke exclaimed.

"Sure, we start tomorrow!" Tristan said.

"Agreed.", Duke said.

"Now what?"

"I don't know ..".

Duke pulled his collar for some air and gulped.

"Soo… do you like uh stuf-?" Tristan was cut short.

"Okay! You know what! Let's go find their rooms now." Duke said enough of Tristan's weirdness.

"Mmmk.", Tristan agreed. " Hey you guys, we're out to bed, see ya".

"Alright Bye you two", Mokuba said as Tristan and Duke left and shut the door.

It was all silence between the 3.

"Ewwww! They're going to bed together!" Bakura said cringing.

**Ishizu.**

Ishizu ran down the long long long hall and then she stopped, backed into the wall and slid to the floor. _Why didn't he say anything? Don't tell me he actually likes her! I can't believe he just stood there after he got unsquished by the door. I mean, How can he fall for-for-for.. THAT! And what makes it worse is his not even following me.._

"Ishizu!"

_Huh? _Ishizu whirled around. _Oh, my bad._

And there was Seto running up to her.

"Seto?" She sniffed. _Of course it's Seto! Duh Ishizu.. don't you know how predictable this story is?_

"Ishizu, I'm sorry.. please, forgive me.." Seto pleaded. _SHIT! I sound corny. glares at baybii.devil _(eh.. sorry? ")

"... fine. sniff".

" I'll make it up to you" Seto replied.

"Seto darlinggggggggg!" Tea's shrill voice came from down the long long long hall. ( hehe.. )

"That's her. After this meet me at my office. Now watch.", Seto said.

"Okay."

Tea runs.  
Seto stood up.  
Ishizu watched.  
Seto sneezes.

Tea flings her arms around Seto's neck.

"Get off me..", Seto says icily and he pushes Tea off him.

"Huh? Why so cold Seto darling?"

"Don't call me that you spastic, now if you don't mind I'll be leaving you now..", he said coldly. Tea stares in shock.

Seto turns his heel and walks off. He looks at Ishizu on the floor. "And also leaving you..".

Ishizu was watching Tea who was still standing in shock. She stared for about 3 more minutes and noticed that Tea was still standing in shock

and walked off to meet Kaiba. But wait a second.. where was Seto's office! Ishizu turned her head and saw a sign. Toilet with a left arrow.  
Living room with two arrows pointing down and Mr. Kaiba's office with a right arrow. _Duh again, Ishizu. _Ishizu glanced back at Tea who was still standing in shock for the past 10 minutes. Ishizu then ran to the left.

**What happens to Tristan and Duke? What is Marik and Serenity planning? Will Ishizu ever find Kaiba? Will Joey ever stop whining  
Where did Yugi go? Will Bakura, Mokuba and Yami ever stop talking about noodles? Will Tea stand in shock for the rest of the night?   
I know this sounds weird but all these questions will be answered next chapter!  
That's it for now and remember review! or else no more chapters! mwehehe. I'm Joking.  
Lol. Much love, baybiidevil.**


End file.
